


The Heroes of Olympus: Love yourself

by yournamefails



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournamefails/pseuds/yournamefails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaea, Nico was left happy, but he will never forget the pain, tragedy, and fear he had of accepting himself and taking a risk to let out his secret. He comes across a girl (Thalia) who may be exactly like him. Only...female... who also has the same secret. THALIA/NICO (thalico referenced.) [ONE SHOT BUT POTENTIAL FOR MORE.] Ps: HI "PAPER TIGER/HAMSTER3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes of Olympus: Love yourself

 

**Love Yourself**

The war with Gaea was won. The demigods had won the war thanks to the demigod of the prophecy who was known as, Leo Valdez, or his misleading title for himself, "The Seventh Wheel." Sadly, no one knows what happened to him. It's as if he died thinking no one would accept him, nor give him a place amongst their group.

Jason and Piper had each other and ended up moving into the same cabin. Same with Frank and Hazel. Percy and Annabeth had moved away from camp half blood to finish their senior year like "normal kids." Nico didn't like the way they had said it, as if they didn't accept that they were born different from "normal kids". Despite this, he had accepted it, just like they, Reyna, Will, and Jason had accepted _him_. Oh my, Jason... Nico couldn't describe what a great friend he was to him. He had taught him to take a risk and trust that people really are his friend and that they would accept him no matter what type of person he is.

Nico Di Angelo had Will Solace which was all he needed to extend his already-complete life. He was merely an extension of his now peaceful life. He was mostly happy that he had found his own place and people who accept him. He walked down the coast of the rivers of _Camp Half-Blood_ with Will. He looked into his eyes and for a moment he remembered Percy Jackson, but the thought of his sea-green eyes no longer pained him, for he knew that you really _don't_ need another person to "complete you." He was still happy about it though. "Will, I'm...I'm so grateful for these past three days with you." Nico said. "I was certain you would enjoy this...uhh...' _infirmary_.' Not many 'infirmaries' have beautiful rivers." Will smirked, just as a perfectly-timed iris-message from Cecil in the Hermes cabin was sent to him. "I need to uhh..." Will said. "Yeah, go ahead." Will walked a few feet away in order to listen to the message. There was a bit of chatter and whispers, but nothing that stood out. He walked back to Nico. "Sorry my 'friendly-faced' partner, duty calls at the infirmary, and I mean the _real_ infirmary." He explained. Nico and Will exchanged dissapointed, yet affectionate smiles as he departed into the woods that led back to camp.

Nico stood in front of the river, as he felt the cool winds blow at him in front of the sunset. Despite the sunset, he would have been cold if it weren't for his new aviator jacket. He had changed back into his usual attire of a black skull-designed t-shirt and jeans along with his chained belt. He was glad Bianca had left him extra clothes in the Hades cabin before she died. He was over her for once, he had hazel even though she had left after her three days at camp. Although he would never forget Bianca.

He looked into the sunset and smiled. "Thank you..." he said. Those were the only two words he needed to sum up his gratefulness towards everyone and everything that had made him who he was today. Nico's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of a sob. The sob was quiet, but it was easy to feel the pain of the latter from the hiccups in between, a melancholy that only he would understand if he had a relapse of his experiences. The sound was coming from the cramped forest behind him. A few leaves ruffled. He silently approached the sound to see who it was. The girl was wearing a leather jacket with a _Greenday_ shirt and jeans with a studded belt. She had a choppy, medium-lengthed, black haircut and skin almost as pale as his. Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, who had joined the Hunters of Artemis.

The hunter was sobbing uncontrollably, she sat with her head into her knees. Thalia looked up to see Nico with a sympathetic look on his face. She quickly frowned.  
"Go away, I don't need anyone to talk to so don't...don't try." Nico could see the pain in her electric-blue eyes. She had the same look that was hard to wipe off as he did when he encountered _Cupid._ The god of love. She was _lovesick._ But why? Hunters are supposed to be sworn off love, or... **men** at least, from what he had heard. He still felt a bitter hatred to the hunters about Bianca, but he couldn't afford to dwell on it. He also couldn't hold his hatred against his _friend_ for the actions of an entire team of hunters.

"Why are you doing this?" Nico asked. "Why do _you_ care? You've got Will Solace and a ton of friends. Go hang out with them. You won't be much help to me anyway. You won't understand." She hissed. "You don't know that..." Nico sat down next herand leaned against a tree. Thalia scooted a few inches away from him. "You're like fourteen, how can you understand MY problems? You'll probably just hate me when you know...me..." Thalia said as another tear dropped down her face. Nico felt that he didn't have any right to force her to tell him anything. "You're right, you can handle this on your own I'll head back to camp. I hope you'll be ok-" Nico was about to stand. "No...wait...stay...I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to handle this on my own..." Nico sat back down.

"It's okay to ask for help you know, you're only human. Sometimes we have to take a risk and ask others for help. " Said Nico. Who was he right now? He had wisened so much since he met Jason...no...cupid. The thought gave him confidence despite his hypocrisy.

"Wait, so what's wrong? You look lonely, what happened to your friends? The hunters?" He asked. "That's not it, I have friends, and a family..." She let out another painful sob."I think I understand..." "No... no... there's no way you will..." She looked him directly in the eyes, full of tears and pain."No...I _know_ I understand..." Nico insisted.

Thalia had a look of denial as her tears poured out more. Nico looked into her eyes and understood first-hand the _signs_. She was _different_ from everyone, and Nico knew why. "You don't get it!" She cried out. "If anyone knows... I won't have a family OR friends!" Thalia gritted her teeth, her face dripping. "But...I do, you're heartbroken, and I can see it." That seemed to hit a nerve. Nico was getting closer to the truth he already knew. Thalia was begining to panic; she began to exhale faster.

"Thalia...it's...it's okay, I get it... I understand why you would be afraid, I was too when I had to fight love, literally... I had a crush on Percy." Nico said the same words he had said to cupid and Jason, only he said it calmly, full of confidence, and without hesitation. Thalia gave him a gaze that said _you...you do understand me?_ She looked down at her knees, her black hair covering her eyes. She gritted her teeth harder, but the tears had stopped flowing. "Thalia, I know, it really does hurt. You don't have to tell me who...but-" Nico was cut-off. "I...I had a crush... on Annabeth..." Thalia stuttered. "She...she..." Thalia began to cry again. Nico _definently_ knew now what she was going through now. It was like what he went through with Percy Jackson. _His_ crush. He understood everything she went through. All of her dreams he saw back when he contacted her for help finally made sense. He understood why she may have fought alot with Percy.

Nico remembered his dreams back when he shadow traveled with Hedge and Reyna. He saw everything from Thalia's view. Her travels with Annabeth and Luke, just barely surving day to day with no home. She had broken up with Luke. Because it was way to risky for a relationship. Then he saw her dead amongst the pine tree in camp half-blood, never being able to see her friends again. She was dead, but alive, all she could see was the depths of tartarus. She was alive, but halfway between Tartarus and the living world. The scene shifted brighter and then she was alive staring at the sun. The _Golden Fleece_ lay on her. She was in a random boy's arms, but the only thing she noticed was annabeth with her beautiful blonde hair and her stormy-gray eyes. They were intense but her bright smile made up for it. The scene skipped over to her fighting her former friend and "sweet-heart," Luke. She thought she had killed him. That moment was the last moment she would ever fall in love. Then Annabeth came to her, to console her. Annabeth had supported her choice to join the hunters. From then on, Annabeth was the only she kept in touch with in camp. She was the only one who she had any _real_ connections with at camp. The scene then shifted to the _Battle of Manhattan_ , the first Giant War. She was with Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. The world rumbled and out of instinct, she ran for Annabeth screaming her name as she pushed her and Percy away from a falling statue, sacrificing herself yet again...for Annabeth. That was unfortunately the last time she saw her. Until she came back and celebrated with camp again after the second giant war. She came back only to see Annabeth kissing Percy. She felt heartbroken and hurt, full of regrets for joining. _But the hunt gave me a family._ She thought. She couldnt just betray them, but Annabeth...

Thalia gave Nico a look of longing. "I...I was stupid...I knew I would never have a chance. That's why I joined the hunt. But every time I see her..." Thalia was out of tears, it just turned into brutal sniffs." I was stupid Nico, I should have never developed any feelings, not for...for someone like her...someone like me... I hate myself for even feeling that way about someone born like me..." She let out another sob. "I knew it wouldn't have worked out, I hate this, I hate myself... why do I feel like this ... _for her_?! So... incomplete...without her."

Nico knew exactly what she felt. He grew up knowing he was different when he met his _someone_. He knew what it was like to feel different and having to ball up a secret that would eat away inside. And he _definantly_ knew what it was like to be scared to death of how many people he would lose if they knew about it. " Thalia, maybe she was or maybe she wasn't the type for you. I get the pain, and it never goes away. You don't need anyone to complete you. No heart ever recovers from it. But I know one thing for sure...there's nothing wrong with you. That's how you were born. You really shouldn't hate yourself. Just love who _you_ love. Don't mind what they think." Thalia stopped sobbing. She gazed into his abyssal-black eyes."You have to **love yourself**." Nico said with a smile. "Love the way you were born. If you can't love yourself then who will? There's nothing wrong with taking a risk. A risk that your friends truly _are_ your _friends_." Thalia was speechless at Nico's words.

Thalia had a blank expression. Then suddenly a bright smile creeped on her lips. She closed her eyes and hugged Nico. "Oh... uhhh..." Nico blushed. He then hugged her as well. It felt strange, hugging leather jacket with leather jacket. They embraced the hug. Nico felt the cool wind and the sun shining over them. Thalia sighed with relief and leaned back against the tree. She stared up at the sun along with Nico. "You know, the worst part about this, is that I'll never be able to at least tell her..." Some loud chattering interrupted coming through the woods into camp interrupeted their moment. All Nico could make out of the loud shouts was, _Percy and Annabeth...back already..._ Apparently Thalia heard it as well. Nico smirked. "Maybe you will..."

Thalia's face was clear of tears as if she was never crying, back to normal, only...happier...she was smiling and more excited than ever. "I've gotta...uhh...you know..." Thalia glanced back and forth anxious to see Annabeth. "Yeah..." Said Nico. They both exchanged an affectionate look. "And uhh...thanks death boy. You know, you and I are not so different..." Thalia said. "Of course...after all, us _Goths_ gotta watch each others backs." " You know, I never noticed that we're the only goths. No wonder people pair us up together!" "That's gross sister..." Nico and Thalia looked at each other blankly for a moment. They shared a laugh. It was corny, but it was nice to have some comic relief especially after a day like that. They shared one last look of affection before Thalia departed towards the camp. She was approaching Percy and Annabeth.

Nico stared up into the view of the sun and the river again. A voice called out behind him. "Nico Im back, sorry I left." It was Will Solace, his medium length blonde hair was flowing in the wind. He looked as beautiful as ever. Nico could tell he was probably fixing himself before he left the infirmary. "It's okay, responsibilities first right?" "Yeah...but I missed the only chance I got to be with you...god Im such a klutz." Nico smiled. "It's okay, It's just the way you were gotta love yourself..." Nico stared into Will's eyes and for once, he didn't think of Percy.


End file.
